Lucky
by ClaireR5er
Summary: Difficile d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée deux mois et demi après la rentrée. Nick trouvera-t-il des amis sur qui compter ou se fera-t-il des ennemis qui le détesteront pour ce qu'il est ? Résumé un peu nul désolé. Glee n'est malheureusement pas à moi *pleurs*. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, salut ! Cette histoire a été écrite en cours de français parce que la prof est aussi intéressante qu'une course d'escargots et ressemble beaucoup aux concurrents des dites courses. Allez j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture **

Le jeune homme marchait tête basse dans les couloirs du lycée, évitant tout contact visuel avec les autres élèves et se dirigeant vers l'administration pour récupérer son nouvel emploi du temps. En effet Nick venait d'arriver dans la petite ville de Lima, Ohio. Sa famille et lui avaient déménageaient pour trouver un lycée car il était méchamment harcelé dans son ancienne école. Vous voyez c'était ce que les gens appellent un intello. Il portait des lunettes noires carrées et épaisses et avait toujours un livre avec lui. Si les gens s'étaient donné la peine d'apprendre à le connaître ils auraient vite su qu'il était drôle, sarcastique et que son deuxième prénom était Procrastination. Mais bien sur ils se contentaient de le pousser contre les casiers et de le traiter de tous les noms. Une chose gardait aussi Nick à l'écart des autres ados, un secret que seuls ses parents connaissaient : il était gay.

Après avoir récupéré les papiers à l'administration, il se dirigea vers son premier cours. Le prof l'introduisit rapidement à la classe puis lui proposa un siège à côté d'une jolie blonde qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Il lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés.

Salut je m'appelle Jessica, lui chuchota-t-elle

Nick.

D'où tu viens ?

Houston, Texas.

Cool. Mais tu verras il fait _légèrement _plus froid ici, gloussa-t-elle doucement

Oui j'ai du acheter des vêtements chauds exprès, rigola-t-il

Est-ce que je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

Euh… Oui ?

Tu es gay ?

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent d'un coup, désarçonné par la franchise de la jeune fille. Il se prépara aux commentaires haineux auxquels il était habitué mais rien ne vint. Il chercha dans les yeux de la blonde ne serait-ce qu'une trace de dégout mais ne trouva rien.

Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'es, tu sais ?

Les élèves de mon ancien lycée ne diraient pas pareil…

Ouais ici aussi il y a des imbéciles mais si tu tombes sur les bonnes personnes tout ira bien.

Comment as-tu devinait ? Histoire que les « mauvaises » personnes ne trouvent pas aussi facilement.

Tes habits.

Oh. Euh est-ce que tu pourrais… tu sais… rien dire ? C'est déjà assez difficile d'être nouveau mi-novembre alors…

Oui bien sur.

Merci.

Alors tu faisais quoi comme activité au Texas ?

Je chantais dans la chorale.

Génial tu pourrais auditionner à la chorale du lycée ! 16h00 à l'auditorium cet aprèm.

J'y serai.

M. Duval, Melle Sterling ! Pourriez- vous vous concentrer sur le cours ?

Pardon Monsieur, s'excusa Nick

Ils se turent et ce concentrèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, tout le monde se leva et parti bruyamment de la salle vers le prochain cours. Le jeune homme avait une heure de libre et se dirigea donc vers les gradins pour regarder le cours de sport des 3èmes années. Il repaira un grand métis avec une crête à l'iroquoise, un garçon gigantesque avec les cheveux d'un noir de jais et un grand blond platine mécheux avec des cheveux bruns à l'arrière. Il resta à les regarder jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Il retrouva Jessica à côté de son casier accompagnée de deux belles brunes.

Comment t'as su que c'était mon casier ? demanda-t-il confus

J'ai de bonnes sources et mon casier est en fait celui juste à côté. Je te présente Lily et Samanta. Elles sont toutes les deux dans le Glee Club je me suis dit que t'aimerai bien rencontrer des gens alors tu n'as qu'à venir manger avec nous à midi. On te présentera les autres.

Merci c'est gentil.

Il regardait le couloir quand il revit le blond du terrain. Il portait un polo en col en V avec un jean bleu délavé, une paire de converses et une veste de l'équipe de hockey.  
_Il est magnifique avec ses cheveux brillants, son corps fin et ses grands yeux verts… Stop ! Ca suffit ! Il est joueur de hockey, probablement hétéro et super populaire ! Arrête de rêver Duval !_ se dit Nick. La cloche sonna, le tirant de ses pensées et il se dirigea vers sa salle.  
Soudain, il fit pousser violemment contre les casiers.

Bienvenu à Mc Kinley, pédé ! lui cria une armoire à glace d'1m90 avant de s'éloigner en riant

Nick ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître a douleur dans son dos quand :

Ҫa va ? demanda une voix

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un joueur de foot noir et un asiatique accroupis à ses côtés et le regardant d'un air soucieux.

Ouais merci

Je m'appelle David et voici Wes. Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Dave Karofsky, le plus grand connard de tous le temps, lui apprit le noir

J'adore ce lycée, grogna le brun en gémissant de douleur

Tu vas t'y habituer t'inquiète, lui dit Wes

En tout cas encore merci mais je dois aller en cours.

Le jeune homme se rendit à son cours suivant et les deux heures avant le déjeuner passèrent aussi vite qu'une grand-mère en déambulateur sur un passage piéton. Il rejoignit Jessica à la cafétéria où elle était à une table avec une dizaine de personnes.

Salut Nick ! Je vais te présenter. Alors voilà Lily et Samantha que tu connais déjà, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Wes, David, Artie et Quinn, dit-t-elle en désignant tour à tour les deux brunes, le grand aux cheveux noirs et celui à la crête du terrain, une petite brune avec un énorme nez, les deux garçons du couloir, un garçon à lunettes en fauteuil roulant et une magnifique blonde en uniforme de cheerleader.

Salut, dit-il timidement

Assied-toi, vas-y, lui dit Finn

Il mangea en silence en les écoutant discuter. Le blond rentra dans la salle et le brun décrocha complètement de ce que disaient les autres. Il le regarda jusqu'à ce que l'autre croise son regard et que Nick rougisse et baisse les yeux vers son assiette, ratant donc le regard appréciateur qui pesa sur lui quelques secondes.

Nick ? Ca va ? demanda Quinn

Oui, oui, juste un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Si tu le dis…

Après le repas, le brun retourna en cours jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne 16h00 et qu'il se dirige vers l'auditorium. Tout le monde l'y attendait ainsi qu'un homme aux châtains/roux bouclés dans une couche de gel malsaine.

Oh tu dois être Nick, dit-il, et bien vas-y !

Il monta sur la scène et commença à chanter

_The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same  
I'm glad you came (Came, Came)_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me_

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
I'm glad you came  
(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) (x3)_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came (Came, Came, Came)_

Ils se levèrent tous pour l'applaudir à tout rompre. Il entendit Wes et David siffler et Jessica criait son nom. Il rougit un peu et descendit de la scène.

Bienvenu dans les New Directions ! Au fait je suis M. Shuester le directeur de la chorale. Allez vous pouvez y aller à demain 16h00.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle et se retrouvèrent sur le parking. Le nouveau récupéra les numéros de tout le groupe , dit au revoir à Jessica et rentra à pied.  
En entrant dans sa maison il sentit l'odeur de vieux qui émanait de la bâtisse qu'ils avaient rénové.

Salut ! Je suis rentré !

Coucou mon chérie ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda une femme blonde en sortant la tête de la cuisine

Plutôt bien. Mama n'est pas là ?

Non elle a été acheter de quoi manger.

OK. Je vais dans ma chambre, dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Nick avait effectivement deux mères, Saphira et Mina ? La grande blonde, Saphira, n'était pas sa mère biologique mais il les aimait toutes les deux autant.  
Il s'assit sur son lit et son téléphone vibra d'un message de Jess.

**Salut tu t'es pas perdu ? – J'  
Non merci de t'en inquiéter –N'  
Tu vas le dire aux autres ?-J'  
Quoi ?-N'  
…-J'  
Ah. Je ne veux pas qu'ils réagissent mal ou qu'ils ne me regardent plus pareil-N'  
Wes et David sont en couple-J'  
!? Ils sont gays et D' est dans l'équipe de foot ?!-N'  
Oui personne ne leur pose de problèmes parce que W' à déjà bien défoncer Karofsky (un gros connard) parce qu'il avait fait un commentaire-J'  
Oui je le connais, j'ai fait sa connaissance ce matin…-N'  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?-J'  
Il m'a souhaité la « bienvenue » avec un magnifique poussage contre les casiers-N'  
Je vois… En tout cas tu peux le dire aux ND, ils diront rien-J'  
Demain.-N'  
OK. Aller je te laisse à demain-J'  
Salut-N'**

Il reposa son téléphone et descendit voir sa mère qui venait d'arriver.

Mama !

Coucou Nick ! Je viens de préparer le repas. Tu peux mettre le couvert ? Tu nous raconteras ta journée après.

Le brun s'exécuta et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous les 3 autour de la table à discuter

Alors, raconte-nous tous ! dit Saphira à son fil

Au premier cours, j'ai rencontré une fille, Jessica, super sympa. Elle m'a bien accueilli puis m'a présenté ses amies et m'as proposé de rejoindre la chorale. J'ai accepté et voilà._ Et j'ai vu un Apollon blond_, se garda-t-il d'ajouter

Génial ! Et quelqu'un sait ? Pour… tu sais, demanda Mina

Jessica l'a deviné et je le dirai au reste de la chorale demain.

Tu es sur ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton ancien lycée… s'inquiéta la blonde

Il y a un couple gay à la chorale donc je pense que ça devrait passer.

Bon si tu es sur de toi alors tout va bien.

Aucun garçon n'a attiré ton regard ? demanda Saphira

Maman ! s'indigna Nick en rougissant

Pardon, Pardon ! rigola-t-elle

Saph', laisse-le. Ca fait qu'un jour qu'il est arrivé ! gloussa la brune

Ҫa va ! bouda le brun

Aller, tu sais bien qu'on rigole mon chéri.

Comme les chocolats, marmonna-t-il

Quoi ?

Ben ouais. Les chocolats « mon chéri ».

Ҫa atteint des niveaux là. Franchement.

Pfff laissez moi faire mes fines remarques.

Bon bon M Fines Remarques, c'est l'heure d'aller vous coucher

Oui bonne nuit.

Il embrassa ses deux mères et alla se coucher.

**Voilà. Désolé pour les possibles et probables fautes d'orthographes et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous bisous les gens**

**Claire**

Add song meaning

Not sure what to write? See example

Example Song Meanings

Here is where you can write about what the highlighted lyrics are about and their meaning. An example would be...

"'Post code envy' describe the envious feeling towards the people who can live in expansive area with well known post code (such as 90210 for hollywood)."

You can also add pictures, videos and links to other sites using the links at the top of the box

SUBMIT

Thank You For Your Submission

Your song meaning will appear once it has been deemed awesome byour team of wizards. Add more meanings to earn more points!


	2. Chapter 2

**J'avais tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui que je n'ai rien fait du tout et que je vais me retrouver avec un exposé d'histoire à faire en une journée. Leçon à tirer ? La procrastination c'est mal mais tellement agréable ! Sur ce je remercie ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et voici le deuxième. Enjoy !**

Le matin Nick se réveilla, prépara ses affaires et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner

Salut ! le salua joyeusement Mina

Ne. Me. Parle. Pas. Tant. Que. Je. N'ai. Pas. Pris. Mon. Café.

Oui, il n'était pas vraiment une personne matinale.

Tiens, il est sur la table.

Le brun s'assit en grognant et commença à manger.

Tu vas devoir prendre le bus. On ne peut pas t'amener ce matin, lui apprit Saphira en entrant dans la cuisine

Niargh !

Désolé.

Pas grave.

Il monta ensuite s'habiller d'un jean noir, d'un tee-shirt bleu et de rangers noires. Il prit ensuite son sac et sorti de la maison. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus en trainant les pieds et s'appuya contre la structure en attendant. Il vit ensuite Jessica arriver, accompagnée de Lily. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

Salut, dit-il aux deux filles

Hey Nick ! C'est cool que tu sois à notre arrêt ! J'aurais bien voulu te présenter mon frère jumeau mais il commence plus tard, lui raconta la blonde

T'as un frère jumeau ?!

Ouais. Il s'appelle Jeff. Je te le présenterais si jamais on le croise.

Bon c'est bien les bavardages mais le bus est là, fit remarquer Lily

Le bus s'arrêta devant eux dans un crissement de pneu. Ils montèrent les 1ers et s'installèrent sur la banquette au fond. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Ils descendirent en dernier et durant courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Ils débarquèrent essoufflés dans la salle d'espagnol où ils s'excusèrent auprès de M. Shuester et allèrent s'assoir au fond.  
Les deux heures d'espagnol passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante… Bon le fait qu'ils avaient fait que discuter a du aider mais bon. Ils allèrent à leurs casiers pour poser leurs affaires. Nick cherchait du regard si il ne voyait pas le blond quand soudain il entra dans le lycée, magnifique dans son slim noir, son tee-shirt blanc AC/DC et sa veste de hockey. Le brun le dévora des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige vers eux en souriant.

Tiens salut frangin, dit Jess

Coucou sœurette. Alors c'était bien de se lever ce matin ? demanda le blond, moqueur

Hahaha. Hilarant. Demain c'est ton tour je te signale.

Maiiiiiis ! T'aurai pas pu me laisser profiter ? Pour une fois ! bouda-t-il

Nope je suis sur Terre pour te pourrir la vie. Désolé, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil

PFFF. Alors tu me présente ton nouvel ami ou pas ?

Ah oui c'est vrai. Jeff voilà Nick, Nick voici Jeff.

Salut, lui sourit Jeff

Le brun resta sans voix et regarda le blond avec de grands yeux. Il finit par retrouver sa voix et bégaya.

S-Salut.

Aller je dois y aller. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Nick.

Il lui sourit encore une fois puis s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Waow c'était quoi ça Nicky ? demanda Lily, morte de rire

Il-Il est magnifique, bafouilla-t-il avec un air rêveur avant de se figer, J'ai dis ça à voix haute ?

Yep, rigola Jessica, t'inquiète il fait souvent cet effet là aux filles. Et aux garçons aussi apparemment.

Bah il est hétéro de toute manière.

Nope. Il est bi mais il n'y a que ma famille et le Glee Club qui le savent. Il ne veut pas le dire en public parce qu'il a peur de perdre sa place de capitaine de l'équipe de hockey.

Oui je comprends. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis à moi ?

Parce que tu sais ce que c'est de ne pas être accepté à cause de ça donc je suppose que tu n'iras pas le répéter.

Ca se tient. Bon les filles on doit aller en cour, dit-il au moment où la cloche sonna

A l'heure du repas, Nick mangea avec tous les New Directions sauf Finn qui mangeait avec Jeff et le reste de l'équipe de hockey. Le brun et le blond se regardaient par intermittence, ne voyant jamais l'autre les regardait.

Alors tu apprécies la vue ? demanda Lily au petit brun

Chut !

Je prends ça pour un oui.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que la même conversation avait lieu à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par baver, taquina Finn

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, chuchota Jeff

Oh donc tu n'es pas en train de mater le nouveau.

Non ! protesta le blond _même si j'adorerais le voir debout et de dos, il a l'air d'avoir un beau cul_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même

Si tu le dis… Juste pour info : il est entré dans la chorale.

Humm…

Finn fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui regarda Nick puis Jeff. Le grand brun acquiesça et ils se sourient.

Allez Nicky, on doit aller en cours, debout ! dit Jess et ils sortirent de la cafétéria

Le reste de la journée passé, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle de chant. M. Shuester rentra dans la pièce en claquant des mains et en écrivant « Communales » en rouge sur le tableau.

Aller les jeunes ! Les communales dont dans 2 semaines ! Il nous faut une super set-list.

Monsieur ! Je connais la chanson parfaite pour que je la chante et que les autres se dandinent derrière moi au second plan ! dit Rachel avec enthousiasme

Elle vient vraiment de dire ça ? demanda le nouveau à son voisin, Puck

Oui elle est comme ça tout le temps. Le mieux c'est de la laisser parler.

Non Rachel. Je pensais plutôt donner un solo à notre nouveau membre.

Moi ?! Mais je viens d'arriver ! C'est injuste pour les autres.

Nan tu le mérites, t'as tout déchiré à ton audition, dit Artie

J'aimerai que Finn et Lily chantent la seconde chanson pendant que Samantha fera une super choré.

Bien sur monsieur, dit le brun

Parfait ! Nick, tu feras Bye Bye Bye de N'Sync et pour le duo vous pourriez chanter Don't Stop Believing ?

Excellente idée, affirma Lily

Nick ne peut que hocher la tête tellement il était étonné d'avoir un solo dès son arrivée.

Aller c'est la fin du cours, commencez à répéter et à demain.

Attendez Monsieur, j'aimerais dire quelque chose, dit le petit brun

Oui bien sur vas-y.

Bon alors je sais que je ne suis là que depuis 2 jours mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance donc… Je suis gay.

Et ? demanda Quinn

On s'en douter tu sais ? dit David

Honnêtement ça nous dérange pas, ajouta Puck

Oui je m'en rends compte en tout cas ça me touche que vous réagissiez comme ça. Les gens dans mon ancien lycée n'étaient pas aussi compréhensifs.

Ici non plus mais on est des exceptions, lui sourit Artie

Bon aller dehors les enfants !

Ils sortirent de la salle et Nick rejoignit ses mères qui l'attendaient sur le parking.

Alors ? demanda Mina

Je dois chanter un solo aux communales ! jubila le jeune homme encore ahuri

C'est magnifique mon chéri ! Ils reconnaissent déjà ton talent !

Oui ! En plus je leur ai dit pour le fait que je sois gay et ils ont très bien réagis.

Je pense que tu t'es trouvé de vrais amis mon fils, dit Saphira, souriante

Ils rentrèrent tous joyeusement chez eux et après un bon repas montèrent se coucher.

**Voili faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensez moi je vais essayez de me mettre à travailler. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo voilà la suite **** J'ai rajouté les guillemets parce qu'une petite vox m'a dit que c'était mieux. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas sinon on verrait tout le temps Niff !**

La semaine passa, découpée entre les cours et les répétitions de la chorale. C'est comme ça que Nick se retrouva à l'entrée des labos pour son 1er cours de biologie et pour son dernier cours de la semaine. Tous les élèves étaient déjà assis quand il entra dans la salle. Il attendit donc que le professeur lui dise où s'assoir.

« Ah M. Duval. Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous assoir… Hum à côté de M. Sterling, c'est la seule place libre. »

Le cœur du brun rata un battement quand son regard croisa les yeux verts de Jeff. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa nouvelle place et s'assit en évitant de regarder son voisin. Le prof commença à parler des projets en groupe.

« Alors. Vous serez toute l'année en binôme avec votre voisin. Le premier projet est à rendre dans trois semaines. Vous devez choisir une forêt et travailler dessus ».

Après cette annonce il commença le cours. Pendant ce temps, Nick flippait. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour travailler avec lui ? Il ne pourrait jamais se concentrer ! Pas avec un corps comme celui-ci devant les yeux. Il continua à s'inquiéter pendant tout le cours jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et le sorte de sa bulle de flippage **(N/A : ce mot n'existe pas je sais mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux)**. Il voulu se dépêcher de sortir mais une main lui attrapa le bras. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux du blond.

« Tu veux qu'on commence à travailler ? Comme ça ce sera finit plus vite », demanda Jeff

« Euh… Si tu veux. »

« Cool t'as qu'à venir chez moi demain vers 17h. Ca te va ? »

« Ouais, ouais bien sur . »

Nick aurait pu jurer avoir vu le plus grand rougir mais il décida que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en discutant de tout et de rien. Le brun vit la voiture de Mina se garer à deux pas.

« Bon ben à demain alors », dit-il (presque sans rougir !)

« Oui à demain », sourit l'autre en s'éloignant vers une jaguar noire.

Le plus petit rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Uhm, mignon le blondinet », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

« Mamaaa ! Arrête ! On doit juste se voir demain pour un projet en biologie. C'est toout ! »

« N'empèche qu'il est mignon. »

« Arrgh ! »

« Aller je rigole ! »

Le trajet passa avec le jeune homme boudant et la mère souriant légèrement.  
Une fois chez eux, ils descendirent, rentrèrent et commencèrent à préparer le repas. Nick n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux beaux yeux verts, aux cheveux blonds, au corps musclé et à la main douce et calleuse sur son bras. Il imaginait ce que ça ferait de la sentir dans ses cheveux, se promenant sur son dos, caressant son bas ventre et son… _Oh là Mister ! Arrête de penser à ça sinon tu vas avoir un autre " problème" dont il va falloir que tu t'occupes ! _Se gronda-t-il

« Mon chéri ? Je pense que la soupe ne sera pas très bonne si tu mets du sucre dedans, le prévins Saphira qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine »

« Quoi ? Ah oui. »

Il reposa le sucre qu'il avait pris à la place du sel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? D'habitude tu es hyper concentré quand tu cuisine », demanda la blonde

« Il pense à son beau partenaire de labo blond », chantonna Mina avant qu'il ait pu répondre

« Oh ! Et il est mignon ? »

« Très ! Et en plus c'est un sportif ! »

« Pas mal mon fils ! »

« Vous savez qu'on dirait deux grands-mères qui discutent ? » demanda-t-il à ses mères

« Oui on sait. Mais tu n'as pas nié ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non ! Y'as rien à nié ! Pfff qu'est-ce qui pourrez vous faire pensez ça ? Je ne vois pas moi ! Nan vraiment aucune idée ! »

« Traduction : vous avez totalement raison je veux sauter ce beau sportif à la chevelure blonde », dit Saphira

« Maman ! »

« Notre bébé grandi Saph' ! Je pense qu'il est temps de lui donner LA discussion. »

« Non ! Je ne veux PAS avoir cette conversation ! Surtout pas avec mes DEUX MERES ! Au revoir je m'en vais avant que vous nous embarrassiez tous les trois ! »

« Mais… ''gloussa la blonde en regardant Nick courir et monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit sa mère l'appeler.

« Aller, descends manger ! »

« Jamais ! Je ne sortirai plus jamais de cette chambre ! »

« Comment tu vas aller à ton rendez-vous alors ? »

« CE N'EST PAS UN RENDEZ-VOUS ! Et puis j'y réfléchirai demain. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Son téléphone vibra.

**17501, rue des congères. Je pense que tu pourrais en avoir besoin-Jeff  
Ok, à demain ****-Nick**

Il improvisa une mini danse de la joie puis pris le bouquin de Harry Potter qui était au pied de son lit. Il lut pendant trois heures et s'endormie.

_Il était couché sur le dos sur son lit, torse nu. Il vit un éclat de cheveux blonds avant que quelqu'un commença à embrasser sa poitrine puis suça fortement sur ses tétons. Il tira les cheveux blonds avant de gémir  
- Humm Jeff…  
Il planta ses ongles dans le dos musclé du hockeyeur et le tira pour qu'il descende plus bas. Et il le fit. Il descendit plus bas, plus bas, plus bas et…_

Nick se réveilla en sueur, empêtré dans ses draps. Il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Froide.

_Argh comment je vais faire pour travailler avec ces images ?  
__**Ben tu les mets en actions.  
**__What ? Mais t'es qui toi ?  
__**Ta petite voix. Tu commence à dérailler grave  
**__Mais… Mais… Hein ?!  
__**Ouais. En plus j'aime les licornes. Tu m'as imaginé bizarrement.**_

« Il faut que je me calme », se dit-il à haute voix avant d'aller se recoucher.

**Ahlala mais quelle imagination débordante ! Allez à plus **


	4. Chapter 4

**Agrapheuse ****: contente que ça te plaise. Tu en apprendras plus par rapport à Jeff dans ce chapitre. Quant aux Warblers je verrai au fil de l'histoire.**

**Voilà le 4****ème**** chapitre où vous allez faire la connaissance de la famille Sterling. Enjoy !  
Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas**

Des heures plus tard, il entendit toquer à sa porte.

« Nick ? Il est 14h00 faut vraiment que tu te lèves ! »  
« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il en tombant de son lit « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! »  
« On a essayé mais tu n'avais pas l'air motivé. On n'a pas réussi à te réveiller »

Il sortit comme un dingue de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Arès une longue douche, il passa 1h30 à choisir comment il allait s'habiller. Il finit par prendre un jean bleu clair, une chemise grise avec les manches retroussées et ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir avec un éclair blanc et des converses bleues. Une fois prêt, le brun s'assit sur son lit avec sa guitare et commença à répéter sa chanson pour les communales. Vers 16h35, il la posa puis descendit.

« J'y vais ! »  
« AMUSE- toi bien… ! » cria Saphira depuis le salon  
« On va faire de la biologie ! Comment veux-tu que je m'amuse ? »  
« Oh je sais pas… »  
« Maman ! »  
« A tout à l'heure mon chéri ! »

Il sortit en soupirant puis partit en marchant vers la maison des Sterling. Son estomac se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. _Arrête des stresser vous allez juste travailler, tu vas pas lui demander de t'épouser !_ se dit-il  
Une fois arrivé devant la grande maison blanche il respira profondément et toqua. Une petite dame bonde lui ouvrit en souriant.

« Oui ? »  
« Euh… Je m'appelle Nick et… »  
« Ah ! C'est de toi que mes aînés n'arrêtent pas de parler depuis 2 jours ? » le coupa-t-elle  
« Maman ! » entendit-il crier avant que la femme ouvre plus la porte révélant un Riker gêné et légèrement rougissant  
« Ben quoi Jeffy ? C'est vrai ! T'as même dit plusieurs fois son nom dans ton sommeil cette nuit. Enfin je crois parce que c'était un peu camouflé sous les gémissements donc… » rigola un grand brun aux cheveux longs. Les deux garçons rougirent.  
« Jake ! Chut ! » cria le blond avec une voix plus aigue avant de pousser le brun hors de vu. « Viens on a qu'à aller dans ma chambre »  
« Youhou ! » siffla un petit blond en passant devant eux  
« Jeremy ! »

Il se frappa la tête sur le mur le plus proche avant de conduire Nick jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et disposée de deux lits et de deux bureaux. Une basse était dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'un lit bleu et une guitare dans le coin à côté du lit vert. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters de groupes genre les Stones, les Beatles et U2.

« Désolé pour eux… » dit Jeff  
« T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude. Mes mères sont pires » rigola le petit brun  
« TES mères ? »  
« Oui. Un problème ? »  
« Non bien sur que non ! Je serais un hypocrite sinon »  
« Tant mieux. Enfin tant mieux que ça ne te pose pas de problème pas tant mieux que tu sois… En si mais non mais… Je pense que je vais me taire maintenant »  
« J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas » rigola le blond « mais t'es… 'Hors du placard' ? »  
« Pas officiellement mais contrairement à toi j'ai du mal à le cacher. La preuve t'as deviné alors que je ne t'ai rien dit »  
« Des années de camouflage ça finit par payer. Personne n'a jamais deviné à part ma famille et le Glee Club. D'ailleurs comment tu le sais ? »  
« En dehors des commentaires de tes frères ? » rigola Nick  
« Ouais en dehors de ça » sourit le plus grand  
« Jess me l'a dit juste après qu'on se soit rencontrer dans le couloir. »  
« Oh. Je devrais lui en vouloir mais je ne pense pas que tu le répétera au lycée »  
« Nan. Je n'ai pas envi que tu fasses plus ample connaissance avec les casiers mais si ils sont vraiment adorables. »  
« Oh je vois. Karofsky ? »  
« Karofsky. »  
« Il fait ça à tous les _losers_. La chorale entre autre »  
« J'avais cru comprendre ouais »  
« Bref sur cette note joyeuse, on devrait commencer à travailler. »  
« Ouais. Alors une idée de forêt ? »

Ils travaillèrent pendant 2h00 jusqu'à ce que Jessica fasse irruption dans la chambre.

« Salut Nick ! »  
« Salut Jess ! »  
« Tu pourrais toquer » grogna Jeff  
« J'ai toqué. »  
« Haha très drôle. Bon tu veux quoi ? »  
« C'est une question pour le jeune Nicky ici présent. Les filles viennent pour une soirée pyjama ce soir, tu veux venir ? »  
« Ouais si tu veux mais je pose une condition. Si ça devient trop girly j'ai le droit de m'enfuir en courant »  
« Adjugé ! Tu pourras rester avec Jeff, Jake, Jerèm' et Justin quand ça deviendra trop pour toi »  
« On a prévu une soirée jeux vidéos donc tu pourras essayer de retrouver ta dignité masculine »  
« Eh ! Bon j'appelle chez moi pour vérifier. »

Après un rapide coup de fil et 2-3 blagues de Mina, il était autorisé. Les deux garçons finirent leur travail au moment même où la sonnette retentie et où les filles débarquèrent.

« On a fait du bon travail » dit le blond  
« Yep ! »  
« Nick ! Jeff ! Arrêtez ce que vous êtes en train de faire, quoi que vous soyez en train de faire d'ailleurs et montez ! » cria Jeremy  
« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toute la maison pense qu'on a passé l'après-midi à se peloter alors qu'on n'a fait que travailler ? demanda Jeff  
« Très bonne question. Deux gays/bi peuvent être amis et dans la même pièce sans se sauter dessus »  
« Grava. Bon je crois qu'on nous attend »

Ils montèrent dans le hall d'entrée et Justin leur chuchota :

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? »

Les deux soupirèrent et accueillir les filles. Elles (et Nick) montèrent ensuite dans la chambre de Jessica où ils s'installèrent dans les sacs de couchage et mangèrent les pizzas que Quinn avait apportées tout en discutant puis Rachel lança la _merveilleuse_ idée de jouer à Action ou Vérité. Ils s'assirent donc en cercle et ce fut Samantha qui commença.

« Lily. Action ou vérité ? »  
« Vérité »  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et Finn ? »  
« Rien »  
« Mais tu aimerais qu'il y ait plus ? »  
« Une question par tour ! Nick. Action ou vérité ? »  
« Vérité »  
« Pas drôle. Alors t'as déjà remarqué un garçon au lycée ? »  
« Pffff… Bon d'accord oui. Quinn. Action ou vérité ? »

Le jeu continua jusqu'à ce que ça retombe sur le brun.

« Action ou vérité ? »  
« Action ! »  
« Tu nous laisses te maquiller ! »  
« Jamais ! »  
« Soit ça soit tu descends voir les garçons et tu fais un bisou sur la joue à celui le plus près de la porte. » dit Jess  
« Va pour les garçons »

Il descendit et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui était le plus près. Evidemment c'était Jeff. Il souffla, ouvrit la porte, déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue du blond et remonta en courant. Les filles l'attendait, impatientes.

« Alors c'était qui ? » demanda Lily  
« Jeff… »  
« Yes ! » s'écria Jess  
« Tu le savais hein ? »  
« Quoi ? Tu sous-entant que je sais absolument la disposition que les garçons adoptent à chaque fois qu'ils jouent aux jeux vidéos ? Pffff quelle idée… »

Le brun se rassit en secouant la tête et ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer. Les filles commencèrent à discuter. Nick resta jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop pour lui.

« Désolé. Trop pour moi ! » dit-il en sortant de la pièce et en retrouvant les garçons dans la chambre du bas  
« C'est bon, t'as craqué ? » demanda Jake  
« Ouais. Ҫa aller mais quand elles ont commencé à parler de leurs premières fois et des suivante je me suis enfuis lâchement. »  
« Bon maintenant que t'es là, tu nous explique le coup du bisou ? Parce que t'as cassé Jeff ! Il est resté sans bouger avec sa main sur sa joue pendant dix minutes ! demanda Justin  
« N'importe quoi ! »  
« Ne nie pas Blondie ! Alors ? »  
« C'était soit ça soit je laissais les filles me maquiller »  
« T'aurais été sexy avec de l'eyeliner… » dit Jeff « Oups j'ai vraiment dis ça à voix haute ? »  
« Absolument. Désolé Nick. Il a une étrange obsession pour Adam Lambert » soupira Jeremy  
« Quoi ? Adam Lambert EST sexy ! »  
« Si tu le dis… Bon le brun tu joues ? »  
« Oui bien sur »

Il s'assit et prit une manette non sans glissé à l'oreille de l'aîné.

« Adam Lambert est sexy aucun doute là-dessus. Mais personnellement je connais bien mieux » chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil  
Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que Rachel descende chercher Nick.

« C'est bon on a fini, tu peux revenir »  
« Okay »

Il remonta et après avoir discuté un peu, ils s'endormirent.

**Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez le voir mais je me suis éclaté à écrire la famille Sterling. A plus xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais que ça fais treeeeeeees longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'étais occupée par la fin d'année et l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur. Donc voilà la suite !**

Le lendemain matin, Nick dut partir tôt car ses mères avaient besoin de lui. Il dit donc au revoir à tout le monde et partit. Une fois chez lui, il dut aider Saphira à repeindre les volets puis il fit ses devoirs.

Le lundi il arriva juste quand le bus partait et la seule place libre était occupée par le sac de Jeff

« Je peux me mettre là ? »  
« Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ouais vas-y mais je te fais une grande faveur »  
« Merci 6. »  
« Pourquoi '6' ? »  
« Tu mesures 6 pieds »  
« Oh donc toi c'est 3 parce que t'es haut comme trois pommes ? » demanda le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
« Et je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! »  
« Mouais… »  
« Fuck you »  
« Avec plaisir »  
« Baah t'es horrible ! »  
« Ca dépend du point de vue »  
« Non pas du tout »

Ils continuèrent à se disputez gentiment pendant tout le trajet et se quittèrent en arrivant n'étant pas dans la même classe. Nick rejoignit Jessica qui l'attendait à son casier.

« Alors panne de réveil ? » demanda la blonde  
« Ouais heureusement y'avait une place à côté de ton frère j'ai eu de la chance »  
« Ouais de la chance »

Elle ne lui dit pas que Jeff lui avait spécialement gardé une place. Ce n'était pas de la chance.

La semaine continua comme ça. Tous les matins le blond gardait une place au brun. Ils se rapprochèrent au point de devenir meilleurs amis en trois jours. Le samedi suivant, les communales devaient avoir lieu. Le soliste répéta pendant tous ses temps libres toute la semaine. Et finalement le jour tant attendu arriva. Le samedi matin le brun se réveilla avec une boule au ventre que même ses mères ne parvinrent pas à faire disparaître. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour essayer de se détendre. Son téléphone vibra quand il se laissa tomber au sol.

**Je parie que tu es en train de stresser. Alors respire, pense à quelque chose de détendant et souris. Je viendrai vous voir, je serai au premier rang. A tout à l'heure – 6  
Merci ça m'a fait du bien. A tout à l'heure – 3**

Il fit ce que son meilleur ami lui avait conseillé et commença à se calmer. Ensuite, il répéta une dernière fois sa chanson et joua un peu de guitare. Les communales ne commençaient qu'à 17h00 et se tenaient dans leur auditorium. Il lui restait donc 3h30 avant de devoir partir pour le lycée. Il alluma sa consola et joua pendant une demi heure puis alla regarder la Reine des Neiges. Quand l'heure e partir arriva il mit sa tenue de scène, une chemise et un pantalon noir, et descendit prévenir ses mères qu'ils devaient partir. Une fois sur le parking Nick embrassa Mina et Saphira et se dirigea vers les loges qui étaient installées dans la salle de chant. Tous les New Direction étaient déjà là, éparpillés dans la salle. Jess et Quinn accoururent vers lui dès son entrée, tenant une rose blance avec une carte.

« Tiens c'est pour toi » sourit la cheerleader

Il attrapa la rose en évitant les épines et lu la petite carte. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture et sourit.

_Salut 3 ! Je sais que malgré mes précieux conseils de ce matin, tu dois être en train de flipper. Je crois en toi, tu vas être génial et j'espère que la fleur te plait – 6_

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux, ratant le sourire complice des deux blondes. Mr Shuester entra et ils se mirent en cercle puis lancèrent leurs mains vers le plafond en criant 'New Direction !', le truc bateau. Ils étaient les derniers à passer, ils attendirent donc dans la salle, le stress montant au fur et à mesure. Un juge vint leur annoncer leur tour et ils allèrent dans l'auditorium. Ils se placèrent sur scène et Nick, qui chantait en premier, était placé au centre. Il sonda le public inquiet et comme prévu Jeff se trouvait au premier rang, tout souriant et leva les pouces en signe d'encouragement. Le petit sourit à son meilleur ami et commença à chanter quand la musique démarra. Ce que le blond n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son ami allait danser. Quand Nick commença à boucher ses hanches, Jeff décrocha. Il ne pouvait que se laisser porter par la musique et suivre des yeux les mouvements de l'autre. Le brun souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux brillaient. Il ne se rendit compte du temps passé que quand la musique s'arrêta et qu'il dut laisser place à Finn et Lily. Quand le duo eut enfin fini de chanter, ils se félicitèrent tous et furent rejoins sur scène par les deux autres groupes et les juges.

« Les gagnants des communales de cette année sont… Les New Direction ! »

**Désolé pour le chapitre un peu court et la fin un peu nulle mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus intéressant. Xx**

**Claire**


End file.
